Too Much To Ask
by force majeur
Summary: Ia mengatup tangan kanan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, membawanya ke bibirnya, dan menunduk seperti orang yang akan berdoa. Permohonan Sasuke yang tak terucap seakan menambah beban berat yang harus ia tanggung sendiri, membuatnya semakin lelah. "Beri aku waktu, Sasuke." bisiknya. NaruSasu. ONESHOT.


**_Disclaimer:_ **Naruto dan Sasuke adalah milik Kishimoto-sensei. Sekian.

**Peringatan:** katanya bahasa saya aneh.

* * *

**Too Much To Ask**

* * *

Ia mungkin selemah kucing yang baru lahir sekarang, tapi Naruto yakin ia bisa merasakan kedatangannya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu bahkan sebelum ia memasuki penjaranya.

"Hokage," menghormat padanya, Anbu yang bertugas menjaga Sasuke mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. Topeng kucing putih milik Anbu itu berkilat terkena cahaya dari obor di seluruh koridor penjara bawah tanah yang suatu saat akan ia hapuskan keberadaanya dari Konoha, dengan asumsi dia akan bertahan menjadi Hokage cukup lama tanpa ada yang berhasil menjatuhkannya, atau membunuhnya.

"Selamat sore, Sasuke."

Naruto melihatnya senyum kecil di sana, balasan atas salamnya. Ketika mereka masih kecil, ia jarang melihat Sasuke tersenyum, bahkan untuk memberi orang lain senyum tipis. Naruto berpikir apakah Sasuke akhirnya telah menemukan kedamaian dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa lama sekali Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya. "Oh, selamat sore juga, Hokage." Ia menambahkan, dan tersenyum lagi, kali ini ada sedikit nada menggoda dalam suaranya. Sasuke terlalu banyak tersenyum untuk orang yang sedang di penjara.

"Jangan mengejekku," ia tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Ia baru saja dinobatkan sebagai Hokage ketujuh hari sebelumnya. Mimpi yang ia kejar dengan sangat keras sejak ia masih kecil itu akhirnya tercapai juga.

"Aku memberimu ucapan selamat, tolol." Tetap dengan posisi kepala yang miring ke arahnya, tidak ada maksud jahat di wajahnya, Sasuke hanya terseyum simpul padanya.

Dia memelototi Sasuke, hanya kebiasaan. Namun percuma mengingat temannya tidak bisa melihatnya. Sasuke menggunakan matanya sampai batas yang seharusnya tidak dilaluinya hanya untuk balas dendam. Sasuke mengatakan ia tak pernah menyesal menjadi buta, jika itu harga yang harus ia bayar untuk membalaskan dendam keluarganya. Keluarga begitu berarti baginya.

Ruangan itu begitu dingin. Sasuke tidur di atas ranjangnya dengan kimono putih kumal yang untungnya cukup tebal. Naruto berharap Sasuke tidak kedinginan, orang yang tidak bergerak dalam waktu yang lama pastilah mudah sekali merasa kedinginan. Kebiasaan Sasuke bertelanjang dada dulu semoga membuatnya tahan terhadap dingin, pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sasuke hanya menggunakan selimut yang diberikan untuk menutupi kakinya, "Kau tidak kedinginan kan?"

"Tidak," mimik wajah Sasuke tidak menunjukkan apapun. Ia tidak begitu pandai melihat apa yang ada di balik wajah seseorang, ia telah lama berhenti mencoba untuk mengetahui apakah Sasuke berbohong atau tidak. Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya ke arahnya, karena Naruto dari tadi hanya berdiri di tengah ruangan hanya untuk memandangi temannya, "Kemarilah."

Naruto mengambil tangan Sasuke dan bersimpuh di samping ranjang Sasuke, akhirnya merasa sangat lelah. Ia berpikir kapan terakhir kali ia tidur, ia merasa tidak tidur berhari-hari, setelah sampai membawa Sasuke ke Konoha, ia langsung dilantik kemudian harinya. Ada banyak sekali persiapan yang harus dilakukan, membuatnya tidak bisa dengan tenang beristirahat. Naruto ingin diberi kesempatan untuk tidur seharian penuh.

Naruto mengelus tangan Sasuke yang begitu hangat. Tangannya yang menjadi dingin sejak memutuskan untuk mendatangi Sasuke dengan rakus mengambil kehangatan yang disediakan oleh tangan Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto mengunjungi Sasuke, tanpa memberitahu atau meminta ijin siapapun.

Ia mengatup tangan kanan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, membawanya ke bibirnya, dan menunduk seperti orang yang akan berdoa. Permohonan Sasuke yang tak terucap seakan menambah beban berat yang harus ia tanggung sendiri, membuatnya semakin lelah. "Beri aku waktu, Sasuke." bisiknya.

.-.

Naruto sendiri yang mengejar dan menangkap Sasuke. Ia tidak mengajak Sakura. Ia tidak mengajak siapapun. Itu misi pribadinya.

Ia tahu Sakura tidak akan sanggup bertarung dengan Sasuke apapun alasannya. Sekalipun Sakura telah memutuskan segala hubungan dengan cinta pertamanya itu, simpati wanita kadang tak kenal batas. Naruto mengerti, Sakura terlalu mencintainya. Bukan berarti Naruto tidak mencintai Sasuke. Biarlah rasa bersalah ditanggungnya sendiri. Sakura telah cukup sakit hati karena mencintai lelaki yang tidak bisa membalas cintanya. Lagipula, Naruto adalah ninja terkuat di Konoha saat itu, hanya ia yang bisa melawan kriminal dan pengkhianat desa yang menghancurkan Root sampai ke akar-akarnya seperti itu.

Walaupun ia lebih kuat dari Hokage saat ini, ia belum menjadi Hokage, sebulan lagi.

Dan membawa kembali Sasuke ke Konoha—hidup atau mati—adalah syarat yang diberikan padanya untuk menjadi Konoha, untuk menguji dimana kesetiaannya berada.

Bodoh sekali, setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan demi Konoha, mereka masih menanyakan kesetiannya. Ia tidak tahu lagi apakah ia masih ingin menjadi Hokage dengan kondisi seperti itu. Dengan tetua menjadi penentu keputusan, Naruto merasa dirinya hanyalah boneka mereka untuk mengusai Konoha.

Ia butuh dua puluh hari untuk melacak keberadaan Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak ditemukan, ia tidak akan dengan mudah ditemukan. Ia harus menggunakan kekuasaannya (dan sedikit ototnya) untuk meminta informasi dari mata-mata Konoha dan Suna.

Dan jauh di Iwagakure ia akhirnya menemukan Sasuke. Melewati gunung berbatu dan air terjun di antaranya. Udara yang sangat tipis cukup merepotkan bagi orang yang tumbuh di dataran rendah seperti Konoha. Menemukan dimana Sasuke tinggal juga tidak mudah karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan rupa Sasuke setelah bertahun-tahun tak melihatnya.

Lucu sekali karena pada akhirnya ia menemukan Sasuke di penginapan dimana ia beristirahat di Iwa, sebagai pemiliknya. Bagaimana orang-orang di desa ini membiarkan kriminal internasional tinggal di sana ia tak pernah tahu.

Sasuke mengetahui apa tujuan Naruto mengajaknya ke tanah lapang di dekat air terjun penginapannya. Dia menghabiskan seharian bertarung dengan Sasuke, tanpa ada keinginan untuk menangkap atau membunuh Sasuke.

"Kau hanya mau bersenang-senang" hela Sasuke. Ia sudah menyerahkan takdirnya pada Naruto seketika ia menyadari keberadaaanya di depan rumah/penginapan yang dulunya adalah milik keluarga Uchiha. Mempunyai keluarga kaya raya ada menguntungkan sekali bagi orang-orang yang sedang dicari untuk bersembunyi.

"Aku berhak bersenang-senang setelah menjalani hidup menyedihkan yang harus aku jalani untuk menemukanmu!" balasnya, menyeringai dan menyapu kaki Sasuke untuk menjatuhkannya. Hal itu dengan mudah dihindari oleh Sasuke.

Mereka bertarung. Tinju demi tinju. Hanya taijutsu. Genjutsu tidak mungkin dilakukan dengan senjata andalan Sasuke tidak ada. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke tidak mau menggunakan ninjutsu, tidak ada masalah dengan tangannya. Namun, ia harus menahan diri, karena jelas Sasuke tidak sekuat dulu. Ia juga hanya menggunakan taijutsu seperti Sasuke, karena itulah satu-satunya cara yang adil.

Sasuke tidak menuntutnya untuk bertarung sekuat tenaga, tidak merasa terhina karena Naruto mengurangi tenaganya. Sasuke bukan lagi orang yang memaksakan dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang di luar jangkuannya. Dada Naruto terasa sakit melihatnya.

Mereka berhenti bertarung ketika Sasuke jatuh begitu saja karena kakinya sudah tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya. Udara di Iwagakure begitu tipis, bahkan Naruto tersengal-sengal hanya untuk bertarung beberapa jam saja. Tanah yang terbuat dari batu-batu cadas begitu tak mengasihani tubuhnya, dia beruntung jaket tebalnya melindungi sebagian besar tubuhnya. Luka beset di tangan kanan Sasuke yang mengeluarkan darah membuatnya merasa bersalah. Tanah di Konoha begitu lembut kau tak akan dengan mudah terluka sekalipun kau berkelahi dan bergulung-gulung di sana dari pagi sampai malam. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa hidup di tempat seperti ini.

Sasuke, yang jauh lebih tersengal-sengal daripadanya, tersenyum menatapnya, tanpa melihat, hanya menoleh ke arahnya. Ia terlihat begitu senang.

Momen yang jarang dilihatnya. Sambil mengusap mata –yang memutuskan saat itu adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan air mata—dengan lengan jaketnya keras-keras, dia berharap ada kamera di tangannya.

Ia begitu merindukan Sasuke.

.-.

"Anbu yang bertugas menjaga sel Sasuke hanya memakan gaji buta," pikir Naruto, marah. Ia tidak akan bisa lari jika diberi obat yang membuatnya setengah lumpuh seperti itu.

Naruto ingin Sasuke ditempatkan dimana saja, asal bukan penjara bawah tanah itu, "Dia hanya bisa melakukan taijutsu dengan kondisinya sekarang, Anda kira dia akan dengan mudah melarikan diri begitu saja? Aku yang akan menjamin ia tidak akan kabur. Anda selalu bisa mempercayai kata-kata saya." Naruto sudah mengerti bagaimana caranya berinteraksi dengan sopan, itu bagian dari tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi Hokage tidak hanya membutuhkan kekuatan fisik saja.

Tapi dia tidak berdaya, sekalipun Naruto adalah ninja terkuat di Konoha saat ini, ia sama saja dengan ninja lain di Konoha yang tidak mempunyai kekuasaan sebelum ia menjadi Hokage.

"Dia akan di tempatkan di penjara Konoha untuk criminal kelas berat, tidak ada perlakuan spesial bagi pengkhianat desa meskipun ia adalah teman dekat calon Hokage. Kami tidak akan mendengarkan argumentasimu, Naruto." Itu adalah salah satu tetua dari Klan Hyuuga. Tidak mengangetkan, tapi tetap saja membuatnya menggeretakkan rahangnya.

Ia mempertimbangkan apa yang bisa ia berikan, "Baiklah, tapi aku akan menjenguknya setiap hari."

"Kau akan menjadi Hokage, Naruto." desah si tua bangka, seakan ia berbicara dengan anak kecil nakal. "Kau akan punya kewajiban. Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang jika Hokage mereka menghabiskan waktunya bersama orang yang hampir menghancurkan Konoha?"

Naruto ingin menghentakkan kakinya karena frustasi, ia hanya ingin mengunjungi Sasuke, penobatannya sebagai Hokage akan memakan waktunya dan tidak ada waktu lagi,"Baiklah."

Tidak ada yang harus tahu jika ia mengunjungi Sasuke atau tidak.

.-.

"Aku capek sekali." Ia mengeluh pada Sasuke."Tidak kukira menjadi Hokage jauh lebih menyedot tenagaku daripada harus bertarung denganmu. Tanganku mau patah rasanya menyetempel semua dokumen-dokumen yang aku yakin sebenarnya sejenis hewan yang bisa membelah diri. Tak ada habisnya." Ia meracau, karena ia agak gugup.

"Oh, kau menghinaku? Aku bisa saja menghajarmu habis-habisan." Sebelumnya Naruto menggerakkan tubuh Sasuke agar tidak lebam karena diam di posisi yang sama selama berhari-hari, dan sekarang kepala Sasuke sedang berada di pangkuannya. Ia memiringkan tubuh Sasuke agar ia bisa memijat bahu sahabatnya itu.

Otot-otot di bahu Sasuke begitu tegang sehingga Naruto yakin kepala Sasuke sakit. Ia meremas, meluruskan, dan menggosok bahu Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke mendesah, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada leher Sasuke dan memijatnya dengan perlahan. Tangannya kelihatan begitu coklat berada di atas kulit Sasuke yang begitu putih. Posisi ini sesungguhnya tidak begitu mengenakkan untuk memijat, lebih baik jika ia mengangkangi punggung Sasuke.

Desahan puas yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke memmbuatnya agak merinding. "Sejak kapan kamu bisa memijat Naruto?" goda Sasuke.

"Aku multi talenta, jangan kaget."

"Begitu?" Sasuke mendesah lagi, "Ahh, aku ingin sekali kamu memijat seluruh badanku seperti ini."

Naruto menyeringai, ia tidak akan bilang tidak untuk sesuatu yang ditawarkan secara sukarela seperti itu.

Dia melepaskan kimono Sasuke terlebih dahulu, kepalanya masih ada di pangkuannya.

"Semangat sekali," Sasuke mengomentarinya, nadanya menggoda. Untungnya penerangan jelek membuat wajah Naruto yang semakin coklat tidak kelihatan. "Diam kamu."

Ia berpindah posisi, membuat Sasuke tidur tengkurap dan meletakkan bantal di bawah kepala Sasuke, "Aku bisa membuat obat yang membuat lumpuh punggungmu hilang. Aku bisa mengalirkan sedikit cakra Kyuubi ke tubuhmu dan membuat racunnya menghilang." Ia belajar sedikit ilmu medis karena ia lebih sering melakukan misi sendirian.

Sasuke tidak menjawab untuk beberapa waktu sehingga Naruto mengisi kekosongan tersebut dengan melepaskan celana Sasuke, lalu menutupinya lagi dengan selimut putih yang dipakai Sasuke untuk menutupi kakinya. Ruangan itu masih dingin seperti biasa karena letaknya yang ada di bawah tanah.

"Boleh saja, asal itu tidak membuatmu dapat masalah." jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

"Aww, apakah kau khawatir padaku," seringainya, "Nah, tidak akan ada yang tahu." Naruto menempelkan kedua tangannya di punggung bawah Sasuke dan mengalirkan cakra Kyuubi ke tubuh temannya. Cakra Kyuubi juga akan membuat tubuh Sasuke lebih hangat. "Aku sudah membuat Anbu yang menjagamu untuk pergi." Naruto menambahkan.

"Nah, sudah." Naruto menepuk pantat Sasuke.

"Ah, dari awal kamu memang ingin tidur bersamaku," Sasuke tertawa lemah. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya, melepaskan pakaiannya dan jubah Hokagenya. Cakra dari Naruto telah bekerja.

Sambil melirik Sasuke, ia melihat kondisi tubuhnya. Kurus. Dada Sasuke dulu yang begitu berbentuk telah menghilang. _Tidak ada gunanya melatih dirinya lagi_, kata Sasuke ketika mereka berada di Iwagakure, _semua tujuan hidupku telah tercapai._

Libidonya hilang entah kemana mengingat hal itu.

Sasuke mengangkat badannya dan merangkul Naruto, tangan Sasuke melingkat di perutnya. Meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto, Sasuke mendesah, mengirimkan rangsangan yang tubuhnya inginkan.

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia memeluk dan membawa Sasuke berbaring dengan tubuhnya berada di atas kekasihnya. Ia menunduk dan mencium leher Sasuke, berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

.-.

Permintaan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke ketika mereka berdua berbaring di rumah Sasuke ketika mereka masih berada di Iwagakure, ia masih tidak ingin kembali ke Konoha. Ia tidak ingin kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke berakhir.

Naruto yang sedang memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang—posisi yang paling ia sukai setelah melakukan hubungan sex dengan siapapun—langsung menjauhinya seakan temannya adalah bara api ketika Sasuke mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan setelah mereka ada di Konoha.

"Jangan bercanda!" Naruto mendesis marah, masih tak mau menyentuh Sasuke lagi. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, seakan ingin mendobrak tulang rusuknya. Atau melompat dari tenggorokannya, karena Naruto kesulitan bernapas.

"Itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa aku pikirkan." sahut Sasuke, dia terlentang, menatap Naruto dengan mata yang tak bisa melihat, tanganya bergerak-gerak, seakan mencari keberadaan Naruto, memohon padanya.

"Aku akan memikirkan cara lain. Kumohon Sasuke, aku tak akan bisa melakukannya." Ia tak bisa mempercayai Sasuke berani mengusulkan hal bodoh seperti itu. Begitu murah ia menghargai kehidupan.

Sasuke mendesah dan menatap langit-langit. "Membawaku ke Konoha adalah syaratmu untuk menjadi Hokage, sekalipun kau berusaha untuk membuatku untuk tidak dihukum mati di sana, aku akan dikurung di Konoha seumur hidupku, itu sama saja dengan hukuman mati bagiku."

Sasuke mengatakannya dengan wajah tenang yang membuat Naruto marah. Dia tahu kenyataan pahit itu, Sasuke tidak perlu menyatakannya. Ia mengambil kimono milik Sasuke dan memakainya. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya, apa kamu gila." teriak Naruto.

Ia tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini, ia harus menjauh dari Sasuke, atau ia akan membuat Naruto menyerah dan melakukan hal bodoh itu, karena Naruto mengerti alasan Sasuke. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi. Tidak akan. "Kau selalu saja egois." tambahnya.

.-.

Naruto tidak bisa meyakinkan tetua untuk memberikan keringanan pada Sasuke. Merusak jalur chakra sehingga membuat Sasuke menjadi penduduk biasa pun tidak diterima. Hanya kurunganlah yang ada di mata tetua.

Sasuke begitu benci dengan Konoha ia tidak mau memberi kesempatan apapun bagi militer di sana untuk membuatnya tak berdaya dan memanfaatkan garis keturunannya. Ia ingin garis keturunan Uchiha berhenti pada dirinya.

Meminta bantuan orang lain pun percuma, mengingat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Konoha adalah kejahatan besar yang tidak akan mudah dimaafkan oleh siapapun.

Sasuke selalu mengingatkannya pada kenyataan pahit bahwa dirinya adalah pintunya untuk menjadi Hokage.

Ia jarang merasa tak berdaya, baru kali ini dia ingin lari dari semua masalah.

.-.

"Kenapa kau ngotot sekali ingin membalas dengdam, Sasuke?" Suatu hari Naruto menanyakan hal tersebut. Temannya tidak lagi memiliki emosi yang meledak-ledak seperti dulu, bahkan ketika harus menghadapinya. Ia sadar jika dirinya sering membuat orang kehilangan kesabaran. Sekarang, topik ini sama sekali tidak menggangu Sasuke.

"Mereka tidak akan kembali sekalipun aku menghancurkan Konoha. Aku tahu. Mereka tidak akan hidup kembali sekalipun aku membunuh Itachi dan Danzo. Tapi mereka adalah keluargaku, Itachi, ayah, ibuku dan seluruh klan Uchiha. Kau tidak akan mengerti."

Selalu menyakitkan jika Sasuke melemparkan "mereka keluargaku" atau "kau tidak akan mengerti" ke arahnya. Begitu besar rasa sakit yang ia rasakan hingga Sasuke tidak mau menerima apapun yang setidaknya bisa membuatnya sedikit bahagia. Tujuan hidupnya telah tercapai. Ia merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukan. Kehilangan arah. Tidak aneh jika Sasuke ingin Naruto membunuhnya.

"Apakah aku tak cukup menjadi alasanmu untuk hidup, Sasuke?" ia bertanya, putus asa.

Sasuke menggelangkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin bersama mereka lagi, Naruto."

Ia menghantam Sasuke, ia tak membalas, hanya menatapnya tanpa benar-benar melihatnya. "Kau begitu egois." Ia mendesis, lupa berapa kali dia melontarkan kalimat itu dengan harapan Sasuke akan menyerah. "Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bertahan, sudah cukup Sasuke."

Ia begitu marah ia tak sadar jika ia menangis. Dengan jempolnya Sasuke menghapus air mata di bawah matanya, dengan kesabaran yang mengejutkannya, Sasuke berusaha menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya. "Jika itu mempermudahmu untuk membunuhku, maka bencilah aku, Naruto."

Ia tak tahan lagi, napasnya rasanya berhenti di tenggorokannya karena ia tak ingin menangis di hadapan Sasuke tapi hal itu percuma karena air matanya sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Ia memeluk Sasuke dan menangis seperti bayi.

Sasuke mencium kepalanya dan mendekapnya dan mengatakan, "Tak apa, Naruto. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

.-.

"Aku sudah siap." Naruto meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk.

"Kau tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit sama sekali." Naruto berbisik, mereka masih berada di sel Sasuke, mau dimana lagi. Kondisi sel yang dingin dan gelap mencerminkan perasaannya saat itu.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menegakkan badannya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

-End-

* * *

**Catatan:**

Iwagakure di kepala saya kok mirip Himalaya yah? Saya pingin banget nulis sesuatu tentang _Sky Burial_, tapi gak sanggup menulisnya. Anyway, entah apa yang mengilhami saya untuk menulis ini, udah terlanjur ditulis dan saya pikir kenapa tidak diselaikan saja. Saya butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk mencari judul, orz.

Jadi apa pendapatan kalian?


End file.
